Disappointment
by GlitchingFlame
Summary: Sylvia is a cute 11 year old girl who is awaiting her Hogwarts acceptance letter... But it never comes


It was the day before Sylvia's birthday. The brunette was bouncing off the walls with excitement for her birthday party and Hogwarts letter.

"Mum!" she said happily, "Is it ready? Is it done?"

She ran down the stairs and marveled at the decorations in awe.

A picture of a brick wall to imitate the entrance to Diagon Alley was taped to the door, the bathroom had a sign on it that said Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, and banners that represented each of the four houses at Hogwarts were strewn across the ceiling. Not only that, the party favors and food were all Harry Potter related. For example, her mom had bought a giant box of Ferrero Rochers and attached wings cut from paper to look like a Snitch. Her parents had spent the entire day planning the party and another separate day to transform the entire house into a mini wizarding world.

Finally satisfied, Sylvia ran back to her room and settled in her bed. "Thank you, Mum, and Dad! Love you!"

Her mother smiled fondly down at her then tucked her daughter in. Walking towards the door, she paused.

"Nox," said the brunette.

"Nox."

And the lights flicked off.

Shafts of sunlight spilled through the blinds, and onto a bed, softly illuminating the sleeping girl's face. The alarm suddenly went off loud and clear in Sylvia's ears. Hastily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the brunette leaped out of bed and dashed downstairs.

"Mum, Dad, it's my birthday!" The girl called as she ran to the door with excitement. "I wanna see if my letter is here! I wanna see my Hogwarts letter!"

Sylvia's parents groggily wandered out from their room.

"What time is it?" her dad mumbled, leaning on the wall as if he was still asleep.

"It's my birthday!" Sylvia squealed. "Imma open the door now!"

The brunette pried the door open eagerly and dashed out to the mailbox. She had been waiting for this day ever since she saw the Harry Potter movies and books. She longed to be a witch and attend Hogwarts-and learn everything she can. The magic of the wizarding world had caught her and was reeling her in like a fishing rod, with the promise of magic as the bait.

Sylvia's bedroom is completely filled with Harry Potter merchandise-walls filled with posters, toys, and books (of course, they are all Harry Potter) lined the bookshelves, as well as a very Hogwarts themed bathroom, that has a picture of Moaning Myrtle taped to the lid of the toilet.

Although, you can't quite blame this sweet little girl for her obsession. She is simply going through a phase called 'fangirling'.

At least that's what her parents are telling themselves.

Flipping open the lid, she peered in. The postbox was empty except for the few shriveled leaves collected at the bottom. By now, her parents have already arrived at her side.

"Did you get one?"

Her face fell. She shook her head as her vision blurred and tears started to form in her eyes.

"They... forgot me... " Sylvia whispered, voice laced with sadness, and complete, utter, disappointment.

"Oh, sweetheart," her parents soothed, "Maybe the owl isn't here yet. Want to go in and wait for your friends to come?"

Her face brightened up immediately, devoid of the former emotion, then she skipped back to the house. Her parents looked at each other, troubled for when she realizes that magic isn't real.

"What should we do?" Her mother whispered, "What _can_ we do?"

"Tell her. The truth."

After every guest had left, after all the presents had been opened and the wrappers cleared, Sylvia suddenly remembered that her letter hadn't arrived.

Sitting on her bed with her mom, she looked up with slight distraught.

"Mum, why hasn't the letter come?"

Her mother took a deep breath and sighed. "Honey," she paused as if unsure whether to tell her or not. Then finally, after some hesitation, she pursed her lips and said, "Honey, magic isn't real."

The brunette sat up.

"The owl or the letter isn't going to come."

Her eyes shifted to the side and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As she blinked, they dripped from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. She bit her lips lightly in attempt to hid any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth.

After a while, her mother opened her mouth to speak, but Sylvia spoke first.

"I know... Magic isn't... real."

"Thanks for the birthday party."

~*~Fin~*~


End file.
